Sea Side High
by NikiD1233
Summary: Percy goes to Annabeth's school I'm San Fran only to receive heartbreak. He catches everybody's attention, and is already the most popular guy in school! How does this story turn out? Different from the rest!
1. Welcome to Seaside High

Annabeth's POV:

My life was great. Right now, I was walking into my high school, Sea Side High in Frisco. I was popular, but not the most popular, just how I liked it, I was the smartest girl in the school, and I was dating the hottest guy in school, Roy Everheart. I didn't have one boyfriend though, O had two, one here, and one in New York, Percy Jackson. Being with Roy made me feel guilty, because I was cheating on Seaweed Brain, but he would never know, so it w fine, right?

"Hey, baby!" Roy exclaimed as I took my seat next to him in Home Room.

"Hey, Roy!" I said and kissed him on the lips.

We pulled away smiling and started talking about a party we were going to this Saturday on the beach, when another conversation caught our ears.

"-hottest guy in school!"

Roy and I smirked, they were talking about him.

"Today is his first day, but you can't deny it!"

Our smirks fell. Roy's title was taken by a new kid?

"I know! He has messy, jet black hair! The perfect tan, perfect muscles, and you can tell he has washboard abs even though he has a shirt on!" the most popular girl in school, Kelly, exclaimed.

Did you see him smile? Oh my God! And his eyes, sea green that are always moving like the ocean! Hottest guy I ever saw!" Tracy, Kelly's best friend, said.

This guy seemed to look like Percy...

He accidentally bumped into me when he was looking for the office, and he helped me up and kept fretting over if I was okay! It was soooo sweet!" Kelly exclaimed.

He really was sounding like Seaweed Brain.

"Rebecca, the nerd, dropped her books, and he sprinted down the hall to help her because nobody would!" Tracy said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Then they both smiled at each other.

And he's going to be in our home room!" they exclaimed in unison.

Right as they said that, a guy that was 6'4, a good six inches taller than Roy, with messy black hair, a familiar crooked grin, and happy sea-green eyes walked into the room. It was Percy. His eyes scanned the room, and then they landed on me. His eyes filled with so much happiness, and he started to walk over, but that was when Roy kissed me.

Percy's POV:

I was in San Francisco! Chiron sent me here with Grover to look for some demigods, and check up on Annabeth. I was really excited, I haven't seen her in a month, and he hasn't contacted me. I already made some friends, and had a clumsy morning, but the people here seemed nice, and didn't mind. I walked into home room and scanned the room. I saw some of the people I met earlier, but I was looking for Annabeth. All the girls had their mouth wide open. I saw Annabeth sitting next to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he hated me already. I started walking towards Annabeth, but he did something that I didn't expect. He kissed her. My eyes went wide, and I knew they were filled with pain, betrayal, and anger. I wouldn't let emotion show in my voice though. I watched Annabeth push the guy away.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I said with politely with a small smile.

"S-Seaweed Bran?" she stuttered.

I smiled and nodded. The guy glared.

"Who are you, and how do you know my girlfriend?" he spat out.

I smirked.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend from New York for a little over a year."

The guy looked furious.

"You're lying!" he hissed.

I shrugged.

"Ask Annabeth if it's true then."

He gaze Annabeth a questioning look, and she nodded weakly.

"Roy, he telling the truth..Percy and I have been dating for a little over a year." she admitted.

"So we've been dating for five months, and you lied to me!" he hissed.

"Oh, you can have her Roy. I don't want to date a cheater." I said.

He looked at ,e, but didn't say anything.

"Seaweed Brain-" Annabeth tried to talk to me.

"Don't talk to me Annabeth. I guess your mom was wrong for once." I said and I started to walk towards Kelly and Tracy, the only two people I knew in this class.

"Hey." I said with a sad smile as I sat down behind them.

They had their mouths wide open.

"Hey. You were dating Annabeth Chase?" Kelly questioned.

I nodded."Yep, since my 16th birthday. Knew her since I was twelve."

They looked at me sadly but hopefully.

"We're sorry." they said quietly.

I shook my head, refusing to show how hurt I was. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Not your fault." I said with a smile.

They nodded and smiled, but turned around when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, as most of you have noticed, we have a new student. Perseus, come up here please. We have a tradition in this class where you talk about yourself and answer questions that the others will ask." the teacher, Ms. Monroe, said.

I nodded and started walking towards the front.

"Hey everybody. I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. I'm from New York. My dad is a marine biologist, my mom is a writer, and my stepdad in an English teacher." I said with a smile.

Everybody, except Annabeth and Roy, raised their hands to ask questions. I pointed to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes."Yes?"

"Hey, my names Toby. Just wondering, do you play any sports?"

I smiled. He had no idea.

"Anything involving water. People tell me I'm a great swimmer, faster than the Olympic competitors. I was on the swim team and water polo team at my old school, the captain. I also do any kind of sport involving the ocean, so surfing, bodyboarding, skim-boarding, you name it."

He grinned wickedly, nodded, and started talking animatedly to the guys next to him while glancing at me. I looked around the room and saw the girl that dropped her books earlier raising her hand.

"Yeah, Rebecca?"

"What your favorite book?"

I frowned.

"I don't read a lot, I have dyslexia and ADHD, but O had read the Iliad and thought it was really cool." I said.

She nodded.

I saw a girl with straight red hair and startling green eyes, kind of like Rachel except for the straight hair, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"Jodie. Do you speak any other languages besides English?"

I smirked.

"Greek and Latin fluently."

Everybody's eyes widened. I saw a girl with blonde curly blonde hair and brown eyes raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"Lily. Are you single?"

Some guys snickered, and all the girls were paying very close attention. I refused to show any emotion.

"Yes, I'm single. I broke up with my girlfriend about five minutes ago."

Everybody started talking, looking to see which girl it was. The girls were talking excitedly to their friends. I saw one girl with black hair and blue eyes raising her hand. I waited till everybody quieted down.

"Tori. Who was your girlfriend, and why did you break up?" she asked curiously.

Some people who were here earlier had a knowing look on their face.

"I would prefer not to say who, but she cheated on me. You can ask somebody who was here earlier who she is though. I don't want to embarrass her." I said evenly.

Most of the girls started saying how sweet I was and started asking those who were there earlier who cheated on me. When they got their answers, their eyes widened, and they stared at Annabeth.

"Well, that's enough. You can sit down Percy."

I nodded and started walking to my seat. A guy wearing a letterman's jacket that matched Roy's tried to trip me, but I just kicked his foot and he yowled in pain. Everybody snickered.

"Okay everybody, now is first period, if you have me for English next..." I tuned out since I had his class next, as did everybody else in the room.

And that was how my day went on until lunch.

Here goes nothing.


	2. Swimming

Annabeth's POV:

Everybody thinks I'm stupid, cheating on Percy, and I am. I cheated on him and I loved him. I don't love Roy, but I'm till with him. I knew all the girls were happy, sad, and mad I cheated on him. Happy because they had a chance, sad because he was hurt, and mad because it was my fault. I was grateful he didn't say it was me, but everybody already knew. I sighed and walked into lunch, only to see one person I never knew could look so mad.

"Be happy Percy is a nice guy. He may be hiding hits hurt, but you can see it in his eyes. I never knew you would be the one to hurt my best friend! What happened to you Annabeth?" Grover questioned.

"I-I- uhm..." I stuttered.

Grover shook his head in disgust.

"Forget it."

He started walking towards the biggest table in the lunch room, where Percy sat. I sighed and walked towards Roy's table.

"Dude, I heard that he has a killer throw! Maybe we could convince him to try put for football." Roy's best friend, Dean, said.

"Maybe, but Roy might not like it..." Rory, Roy's half-brother, said.

I figured they were talking about Percy, and I sighed. How could I be so stupid? I looked across the cafeteria to Percy's table and saw him smiling and talking to some people. How could he be so happy? I sighed again. This would be a long day.

Percy's POV:

I was walking towards the lunch room with Toby. He's a swimmer, and he thinks I will be the captain of the team if I try out. Try outs were today. We were talking about swimming and water polo when we noticed the cafeteria was dead silent. Everybody was watching us. Then they started talking and pointing me. Tony nudged me.

"Looks like somebody is popular." he said with a smirk.

I laughed and led him over to Grover.

"Hey, G-Man! This is Toby! Toby, meet Grover!"

They smiled and shook hands.

"Hey Perce, everybody is talking about the most popular guy in school. You know who it is yet?" Grover asked.

I shrugged.

"No clue, G-Man."

Toby cracked up laughing.

"I-it's you Perce!" he said in between his laughing.

Grover and I looked at him shocked, but we were snapped out of it when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun around to see Roy with his hands in his pockets.

"Just wanted to say thanks. For letting Annabeth stay with me. I honestly didn't know she was seeing somebody."

I shrugged and pat him on the shoulder.

"Not your fault. Just be careful, so the same thing doesn't happen to you." I said with a small smile.

He nodded and headed back towards his table, but somebody from his table stood up and started walking over.

"Hey, I'm Dean. I heard you have a killer throw, so I wanted to tell you football tryouts are on Friday. Think about it."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

He nodded and walked think I will like this school. Now, just look for the Demigods.

~After School~

"Okay, you all will swim four laps in a race against six other people. Guys will race guys, girls will race girls, to make an even amount on the team. The people who are in the first three places will move on to the semi-final, then finals. The people who come in the first five places are on the team. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." we echoed.

He nodded and announced the first race.

"Percy Jackson, Toby Wine, Roy Everheart, Jacob Grey, Mark Walsh, Jonah Toll, Anthony West, you're up."

We all got in position. All the girls were cheering for me, while some guys in letterman's jackets were cheering for Roy. Of course, people,we're cheering for the others too.

"And...GO!"

We dived in. I came up for air twice I was two laps ahead of the other six people.

"100 meters in 20 seconds! Percy Jackson wins!"

I went over to the side. Toby came in second and Roy came in third.

"Damn man! You were fast!"

I laughed.

"Thanks!"

We waited until the semi-finals.

"Percy Jackson, Toby Wine, Roy Everheart, Aaron Kraig, Austin James, Devon Maslow, Drake Sanders, Eric Jones, Blake Trist, Garret Harrison, Syler Thomas, Cody Pine, get ready, 100 meters!"

We all stepped up to the blocks.

"And...GO!"

We ll dived in. I did the same thing as I did before, and I got first place again. Two laps again.

"20 seconds flat again! Good job!"

The other guys got out of the pool and glared at me, all except for Toby, who came in second again.

"Now, the finals. The first place winner is the captain. Percy, Toby, Roy, Skyler, Cody, Eric, and Drake!"

The seven of is stepped up again.

"And...GO!"

The other went faster than before, but so did I, not that hard when your dad is the Sea God.

"15 seconds! Percy wins again, and is captain!"

Toby and Roy had 32 seconds, a tie. Roy was glaring at me, while Toby was cheering.

"I knew it, man! I knew it!

"And I went to bed that night known as the most popular guy in school.

~Friday at Lunch~

I walked into lunch with Toby, Grover, Kelly, Tracy, Tori, Aaron, Devon, and some other people. Toby and I were talking about the swim meet we were having in two weeks when the cafeteria doors banging open caught everybody's attention.

"WHERE'S THE TWO TIMING BITCH!"

Oh, how I love Thalia.


	3. Welcome, Thalia!

Annabeth's POV:

"WHERE'S THE TWO TIMING BITCH?"

Oh shit. I'm screwed.

Thalia's POV:

So, I find out from my cousin/best friend/crush, Percy, that my other best friend, Annabeth, cheated on him. So what do I do? Come to beat some sense into her.

"WHERE'S THE TWO TIMING BITCH?" I yell as I slam the doors open.

Everybody is just staring at me, jaws on the floor. Well, Percy is grinning, and Grover is shooting pitiful glances at a blonde. Found her. I stomp towards Annabeth.

"H-hey Thalia!" she squeaks.

"Hi. So why'd you cheat on my cousin?" I ask her.

"Ummmm..."

I'm laughing on the inside. She's about to piss her pants! Just to scare her a bit, I shove her with a bit of electricity behind it. Suddenly, a guy stepped forward.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." he growled.

"Or what?" I said with a laugh.

"Or I'll-"

He didn't finish that sentence, I punched him unconscious before he could. I heard a bunch of guys laughing, one of them being Percy.

"Now you're going to pay for cheating on Percy." I said.

Annabeth gulped. I was about to slap her, but somebody put their arm on my shoulder. The touch felt like electricity.

"Thals. Don't. She's not worth it. But thanks. This is one of the reasons I love you." Percy whispered in my ear.

I turned around and nodded, hiding my blush. I always had a crush on Percy, but I never thought I had a chance, plus he's my cousin. I quit the Hunters a few months back so I was free to date... No Thalia, don't think like that.

"Hey Annie. Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

I grinned.

"I'm transfering to Seaside High!"


	4. SUPER IMPORTANT AN

Hey everybody!

So I just wanted to announce a few things for some stories, and I will only be posting this on the stories affected.

1)Lord of the Seas:

Lord of the Seas, I will be doing a rewrite. It will mostly stay the same, I'm just going to take out the Pertemis and Percabeth moments, and just make the Perlia happen smoothly, not abruptly, because I feel the way I paired Percy with Thalia was too abrupt and it SUCKED. I will post here when I post the first chapter, because I am going to make it separate from this version.

2) Seaside High:

I will also be doing a rewrite of Seaside High, so basically the same thing I wrote for Lord of the Seas.

3) Roman and the Greek:

I've been spending a lot of time thinking about this story and if I should just post a notice saying this ends here, because I feel like that kiss was a great ending, but I finally decided there will be an epilogue. So, be on the lookout for that!

4) Blood:

Same thing as Roman and the Greek, just might bean two-part epilogue.

5) A Spy's Life:

Expect an update soon! I've been having a very bad case of writer's block for this story, but I am working on it, so hopefully there will be an update soon!

* * *

Now, I don't want to have to post this on EVERY SINGLE story I have, because I am a VERY LAZY thirteen-year-old girl, but all of my stories will be having an update soon! So, be on the lookout if you are a fan of any of my other stories!

* * *

I also will be posting three new series and a one-shot. Here is some info on them

1) PercyXArtemis, Series. I haven't decided on the title for this one yet, but here is a little about it. Percy Jackson, twenty-three year old waiter that has a huge secret that involves his three best friends Apollo Hunt, Hermes Stoll, and Nico di Angelo. Artemis Hunt, twenty-three year old feminist and twin sister of Apollo. How does she get thrust into Percy's world, and learn the truth about her brother's work? And does she fall in love along the way?

2) OctavianXOC, Series. Okay, so I got the idea for this story when I was helping a friend make her story. The OC is based off of me, which I find incredibly awkward because it makes me feel like I'm trying to make myself look like a perfect heroine or something, which I am not trying to do. I made myself 14 and going on 15 (I'm actually thirteen going on fourteen) in this, and made Octavian 15. Here's the info:

Nicole Waters, fourteen year old daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Jupiter, has to go on a quest with her best friend Bella Richards, Daughter of Zeus, and frenemy, Octavian Sol, to stop a powerful primordial while the seven are off. This is the adventure.

3) PJO and Doctor Who crossover, series. (Not much else to explain...)

Percy Jackson's mom died when he was five years old. His grandfather, The Doctor (currently 10th), refuses to let him stay withhis stepfather, who his mother married to protect him. Percy discovers he is a Time Lord, and a son of Poseidon, and goes on many adventures with his grandfather until. He is twelve years old. How does this change the events of PJatO?

4) Someone Lile You, Songfic, Oneshot. It's a sonfic of Adele's 'Smeone Like You.' Perlia, Percabeth (Past, Currently one-sided.)

Annabeth left after the Giant War to live a normal life, and comes bachey ears later for Percy, expectong him to have waited for her. What she doesn't expect is him to be married to Thalia with one set of triplets and another set on the way (courtesy of the gods). What happens?

* * *

Well, that's it! Thank you for reading this IMCREDIBLY LONG A/N! :D


End file.
